Outside the Boundaries
by NoneOfYourBusiness0000
Summary: When Nico leaves camp, he has trouble finding a new place to go. So when Hecate finds him and recommends a place called Hogwarts, he knows there are five things he needs to do. Laugh at the name, avoid enemies, get to Hogwarts, avoid the Golden Trio, then laugh at the name some more.Hogwarts. LOL..just give me a moment... (WARNING:CONTAINS OOC Golden trio, Percy, Thalia & Annabeth)
1. Chapter 1-What's Wrong With Life?

**A/N: This is my first story, please do not judge, I am new. I have been on FF for a long time (FOUR YEARS REPRESENT! :D), but I was too afraid to post. NOT ANY MORE! I HAVE COME OUT OF MY SHELL! HOPE you like it! Dedicated to my friends, who are so so so so AWESOME! (ESMSTIGERS!) I do not own Percy Jackson. Or Nico. Or Harry Potter. Or Hermione, Ron, etc, etc, my life's a fail, kill me now... However, I do own the unique hellhound, so HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LMGHO! (Laughing My Godly Head Off (Yes I made that up)) So here it is! Enjoy! -KCALNDA**

I ran, jumping over sticks and stones, feeling my shattered heart bounce around inside me, stabbing my lungs. Why, you ask? Because I, Nico di Angelo, was betrayed. Everyone betrayed me. I care for them, fight for them, and what do I get in return? Nothing. I am ignored for saving lives. Without me, Percy wouldn't have even survived though his fourth year at Camp. Nevertheless, no one thanks me, oh no, they would never thank that _outcast Son of Hades_. I guess I can tell you the story of how it happened.

_**************************FLASHBACK, THIS IS A FLASHBACK...*************************_

I was sitting in my cabin, playing with a small hellhound that had been abandoned in the underworld. It was unlike any hellhound that I had ever seen before. It was furry, white, and had black paws. It was a small puppy, and very cute, so of course, I was very hesitant. But seeing that look on its face, that longing look, to be accepted, I knew I couldn't leave it alone. So I took it in. I named her Amo, which means 'love' in Italian. Yes, I know, cheesy, but she reminded me so much of Bianca. So awkward in that totally awesome way.

Anyways, my puppy wagged her tail playfully, and scratched at the door. I chuckled, and grabbed the black rubber ball of my shelf. I opened the door to see... the whole camp glaring at my cabin. I raise an eyebrow, and Amo whimpered, scared. Some people walked off, glaring at MY puppy, which made me glare at them. Then I raised an eyebrow. _What was going on?_ I thought to myself. Amo seemed to ask the same question, as she yipped a small yip.

"Let's go to lunch," I mumbled, leaning down to scratch Amo's ear. She licked my cheek in response. I grinned and kissed her nose. She looked at me with admiration, and then yipped playfully. I grinned, and said, "Race you!" I ran away, laughing freely as Amo chased me, barking joyfully. I know, that is so not like me, but now, I felt so... free. However, I did not know I was being watched. Nor did I know that this would be the last nice moment I would have with Amo for a long time.

After a very long lunch, I was going to the arena to practice on my dummies, but I had heard whimpers coming from a cabin. My cabin. Which I had put Amo in. My guard automatically went up, and I sneak to the window, which was stupidly left open. Listening closely, I was shocked to hear voices in my cabin.

_Oh HADES NO, _I thought angrily_. Get the Zeus out of my cabin! _

"...Think it'll work? We want to make him suffer for betraying us. We can't just vandalize his room. He'll use his stupid powers to make his skeleton minions make a new, cooler room. I think we should do something to this little, rat dog over here," the voice said. I gasped at the voice. It was Percy's voice. First off, he knew better than to go into _my_ cabin. Second, why would he want me to suffer? I would never betray him, and he knows it. I listened in closer.

"Fine. We'll have it your way. But let Annabeth kill it, she's the best at covering it up," said a feminine voice. It was Thalia. My vision went red. I knew exactly what they were talking about. They had never liked Amo, and they had avoided me for that. Thalia straight up told me that he was a freak.

"If you're gonna have that dog around, you can't hang out around us. It's so annoying! And why is it so bright? It doesn't even look like a hellhound. It's out of place and strange," she had told me.

"Why do you think I took it in?" I had answered in reply. Anyways, I was so angry, that I stormed in the cabin. But I can tell you right now that what I saw was not what I had in mind. What I saw was unbelievable. Annabeth was holding Amo, her blade ever so close to Amo's neck.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"_ I shrieked, making the hairs on their necks stand up. Annabeth dropped Amo in surprise, and Amo scampered over to me, shaking in fright. I was so enraged. The only friends that I thought I had, trying to kill my only joy I had left.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you all to Tartarus right now, and I swear to Zeus I won't do it." My voice was deadly calm, but I could feel my ADHD about to let me release my anger. Percy responded with cocky voice that he would not have used on me if I had had a skeleton warrior by my side, "Because you can't even if you tried. The Olympians gave us immortality for defeating the titans. They only give it to the _true_ heroes." Ouch. That stung. How dare he even say that? Without Hades and me, they wouldn't have even lived to see Kronos take over. I was about to kick his sorry arse, but I held back. I took a deep breath.

"Why are you doing this, anyway?" I exclaimed, confused. They looked at each other, and then let out a snotty laugh that only the Aphrodite cabin could have pulled off.

"You really don't know, do you Nico?" Annabeth said, as if I was stupid. "You betrayed us. You just wanted all the glory for yourself, didn't you?" I looked at them with an 'are-you-dumb' look on my face. "When have I ever fought for glory? When have I ever fought for attention? Even if I did, which I didn't," I said quickly, seeing Percy's big mouth about to open again, "It wouldn't have worked. My own father ignores me. My step-mother hates me, and most of the Campers can't even remember my name." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "And now, my only friends that I thought I had are accusing me of betraying them, when I don't even know what I did." Annabeth stepped up, her face burning with anger. "Do you want to know how you betrayed us? It was that dog. That dog ruins our plans. We were going to rule the Underworld, but that dog got in the way and ruined our plans! It is not fair! We're Gods! We should be able-" My eyes went red. "You three," I pointed at them, "tried to take over my home?" That was the last straw for me. I pulled out my sword, faster than anyone could react, and slashed at Annabeth's face. She fell to the ground, screaming. Percy ran to Annabeth, and Thalia ran to me. However, before she could catch me, I grabbed Amo and shadow-traveled away.

*******************************END OF FLASHBACK...************************************

So there I was, running and running. I was so sleepy, and I had not brought any food. I could feel Amo sleeping in my arms, and I wished that I could be in her place. I stopped running. Why couldn't I? I sat down on the warm forest ground (Thank the gods it was summer) and leaned on a tree. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to a not-so-peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- What's Hogwarts?

**A/N: HELLO! I am SOSOSOSOSOSO happy you guys like this! Shout out to my first four reviews, you people are the reason I am still writing this! I hope that I get some flames in on this, so I can make some flaming cake pops to throw at Justin Beiber... HEEHEE. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! - KCALNdA (P.S: If you can guess what that means you can get a virtual cookie!) (::)**

Like me, all demigods have one thing in common: We hate dreams. **(A/N: For all of you who said/thought: Being a demigod, you all get virtual cookies. LOL) **So when the goddess of magic appeared in the middle of my fierce game of chess against a monkey wearing a goatee, I could tell by the look on Hecate's face that this would not end well for me.

As I was moving my pawn to take the monkey's bishop, I felt a tingle on the back of my neck. I froze. I know that tingle. I slowly turned around to see, a woman wearing a long white shirt with a picture of a guy with a scar on his forehead on it, with skinny jeans and black Vans. Yet, the magical aura around the woman made it obvious that it was Hecate, despite her... quite _fan-girly_ appearance.

I stood up. "Hecate," I bowed.

"Oh, no formalities! I'm just here to send you a message," she said perkily. He voice was very annoying. Like a girl I know... Wait, what message? Apparently, I said that aloud, because Hecate smacked my head and said in a very annoying voice, "I am _NOT ANNOYING!"_ I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want? My life is already as miserable as it is," I snapped, losing my patience. (How I can lose something I never had to begin with, I do not know...)

"Well," she started, "I have great news! You've been accepted into Hogwarts!" She finished with a squeal.

I stared at her.

She stared back.

"One, why would I want to go to a school named after a hog who _clearly _has never heard of Acne Treatments, and two, who would I want to go to a school? With other people? And teachers who could be monsters in disguise? Yeah, bright idea," I babbled. I honestly did not care that I was disrespecting a Goddess, and it didn't seem like she cared either.

"Hey! It was not my choice! Your father saw you and your former friends arguing, so he thought sending you to a school would less anti-social and mean." What. A. Hypocrite.

"So you're saying he doesn't want me to be him?" I seethed angrily. Hecate's eyes softened with a little pity. "Actually, that's exactly what he said," she spoke softly. I froze, and then rubbed the stress from my face.

"Y'know, your father actually wants you to have friends, and to be happy. Do you think you can do that for him?" I  
thought about it for a long time. I still didn't know how it would have felt to go to a real school, since I'd never been to one before, but if there was a chance that I could actually impress Hades in any way, I was willing to try.

"Frrrrnnnhe," I mumbled.

"Come again?" Hecate said confusedly.

"Finnnnnnnnnnnnnhre."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, FIIINNE!"

"Jeez, no need to scream, I heard you the first time." Que face palm.

"How do I get there," I said between clenched teeth.

"Oh!" She said cheerily. "No need! You're already there." She snapped her fingers, and I woke up to see Amo sitting on my belly, growling at a group of people (who seem to be holding sticks) surrounding us. So much for anti-social.

**So sorry for the late update and the short chapter, but super happy people actually like this! LOVE YOU ALL! Already workin' on the next chappie, won't keep you waiting for too long. P.S, any 7****th**** graders take the first math test? (Cause I got C for my last answer. Just sayin'.) LOVE YOU! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3-Outsmarted

**HELLOO! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE! P.S I might rename the story, but I will keep the same summary, so... yeah... SHOUT OUT TO ETHELLE, LEILA, PETRA, and MY TWIN, PATTY! LOVE YOU GUYS! And half a virtual cookie to littlekittycat2012. You got half of it right! _ (:_ I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan. BTW: Shout out to Bella, who reviewed and said (And I quote) "I amo it." You have made my day. I swear, I love you. Or, I should say, I amo you.**

**Nico: Hey there. Yeah, you in the swirly chair.**

**Me: H-Hey Nico... (Starts twirling hair and makes an awkward pose) W-What's up-p?**

**Nico: (Walks closer) You... Out of that chair! (Flips me out of the chair)**

**Me: HEY! (Gets up and sits on him)**

**Nico: Eh, I can make it work. (Wraps arms around me)**

**Me: Oh, buzz off. (Blushes)**

**Nico: Can you get on with the story? (Pulls an annoyed face)**

**Me: Only cause you asked so sweetly. (Also pulls annoyed face)**

**(It is a love-hate relationship. Deal with it.)**

You have no idea just how much I wanted to laugh.

No idea.

I mean, how would you feel if you opened your eyes to see people holding sticks to your face?

Pretty freaking hysterical.

So, being the smooth charmer that I am, I said to the person in the front with a scar on his forehead, "Hey, do you mind moving your stick out of my face?"

Smooth.

They all looked at me confusedly, and that gave me time to glance at all of them.

There were six people in all. The first person was a red head. There seemed to be a resemblance to another redhead in the group. He was long nosed; freckle faced, and looked very confused. On the other hand, maybe that was just his everyday face. I will never know. He stood next to a bushy haired girl.

The bushy haired girl seemed to have an air around her that just screamed "I'm-smarter-than-you-and-you-know-it." I automatically put my guard up. She reminded me of Annabeth, and I didn't want to deal with another rude, smart ass. She had brown eyes, which would be pretty if she were not looking back and forth at me, narrowing them. She was whispering to Scarface in the front.

Scarface was very interesting. He had raven dark hair, green eyes, and glasses. He could have been Percy's twin if he hadn't had a lightning scar on his forehead. He looked at me with a deep hatred that made me realize that this is the reaction I always get when I first meet someone. I glared straight back, but couldn't concentrate, so he wasn't too frightened. I felt a dark vibration coming off the boy. It was of pure evil. And it was coming straight from his lightning shaped scar. I shook off the feeling. _I'll come back to it later,_ I thought.

The red headed chick seemed to be related to the confused one. She seemed very sassy, even though she hadn't said anything yet. Yes. I can read a person _that _well.

The fifth one had a... different air coming from him. It wasn't bad, it was just, different. He had dark hair like Scarface, and slightly bucked teeth. He seemed kind of nervous, like he was dragged out of here. And considering the three in the front glaring at me, he looked somewhat scared out of his mind to be out in the forest this late at night.

The last person I found the most intriguing. She had blonde hair, gray eyes, and seemed to be wearing a pair of... Radish earrings? (Hey, if you can make it work...) Anyways, she looked at me, but not with fear, with a look of curiosity. As if she already knew who I was, and was just wondering why I was here. Then, she did something very surprising. She walked up to me, picked up Amo, and sat on the ground next to me, placing Amo on her lap. Usually, Amo, despite her namesake, would have chewed that arm of like no tomorrow, but weirdly, she sat there, looking at me as if to say: _Dude. She has food on her ears! Who do you _think _I'm going to sit on? _I rolled my eyes, and the girl looked at me.

"Hello," she said.

"What?" I spoke. Once again, smooth charmer.

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood." Lovegood... Interesting.

"I'm-" the red head stuck his stick in my face and cut me off.

"We don't care who you are!" He roared. "Why are you here? What do you want? Are you a Death Eater?" I grabbed his stick and broke it in half, ignoring the gasps and the cries of outrage.

"Ok, first off, who would want to eat death? Second, I was just looking for a place called Hogwarts, so I would appreciate it if you would all get out of my way." I stood up only to have four wands pointing at my face. The blonde girl- or I should say, Luna- was still sitting with Amo, watching us all with interest.

"How did you do that? Just appear out of nowhere on Hogwarts grounds, popping out of the darkness! You can't Apparate here, so how did you get here, huh?" Aha! I knew she was a know-it-all. Wait, did she say I'm on Hogwarts grounds?

"Did you say I'm on Hogwarts grounds?" I said with a slight grin. She froze, and paled slightly. Gotcha.

"W-What? I-psssh, no! Wha-What's Hogwarts?" She stuttered, failing to hide her mistake. I grinned. I outsmarted a smarty-pants! Point Nico!

"Nice going, Hermione," muttered Scarface.


	4. Chapter 4- On My Way

**A/N: You hate me, don't you? I know it. You all want to strangle me, put me in a box, and then throw the box in the ocean because I have not updated in over a month. You have probably forgotten all about this story. Nevertheless, I am still here! And since its summer, I will try to update a lot faster. Sorry I probably let a lot of you guys down. **** Nico is not here today because he is peeved at me. However, he will be back. They always come back... *Creepy laugh.* Here is the next chapter, and enjoy your summers!**

Harry POV

Great job, Hermione. You may or may not have just told a DEATH EATER where Hogwarts is. The boy smiled a creepy smile on his face. He picked up his dog, and walked by us, bumping shoulders with me. I sent him a glare, but his back was turned, so he couldn't see it. He seemed to have an idea of what I was doing, however, and he chuckled. He then walked into the shadows.

"That creep," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

"I like him," Luna said dreamily.

"Well, of course you would!" Hermione screeched. Of course, Hermione was pissed off. Being Hermione means no mistakes, and if she makes one, she was _not_ going to take it lightly.

"If I ever see that- that troll ever again...," she growled. Neville, who had been quiet this whole time, decided to speak up.

"Guys, it's getting late. I think we should head back to the castle," he said quietly.

"Whatever," Hermione spat, stomping back to the castle. Everyone but Luna followed her lead. "I'll meet you guys there," she said, staring intently at a tree. I shook my head. _She is so loony, _I thought.

Luna POV

After they left, I let out a sigh. I hate how the assume how some people are Death Eaters._ But he did just appear out of the shadows...,_ I thought to myself. Speaking of shadows...

"You can come out now. They're gone. And don't try to blend in with the trees, your puppy sticks out among your dark clothes," I stated. The boy walked out slowly, looking sheepish.

"Hi..." he said awkwardly, and I laughed. He stared at me, and I stared back. I took in all his features. Pale, like a vampire, but slightly olive toned skin. He had dark eyes. Not brown, but not black either. Just... dark. I looked down and saw that he was wearing a skull ring on his left pinky. _Hmmm, _I thought.

"Well," the boy started, "since I never gave you my name," he stuck out his hand and said, "Nico di Angelo, at your service." I shook his hand, ignoring how cold he was. He looked at me, with the faintest look of shock, and said, "Y'know, most people shiver when they shake my hand."

"Well I'm not exactly, what you would call... _most people..._"I grinned. He did not smile, but I saw his lip twitch upwards the slightest bit. His puppy, whose name I do not know, was sound asleep in his arms.

"And what's your friend's name?" I asked softly.

"This is Amo," he said. He looked at the sky and swatted at his face. "As much as I love talking to you, and I do, I _really_ do...," he started. I chuckled.

"We should get going before these little," he swatted at his face again, "_Things_ eat my face off."

"Oh, those are Nargles. You should watch out for those mischievous creatures," I said seriously. He nodded, and with that, we started our walk towards Hogwarts. Little did I know, things were going to get crazy when Nico di Angelo walked through those doors.


	5. Chapter 5-Serious Shit

**HELLOOOOOO! Hey guys! Here it is, my next chappie. And when you can, check out my second story, I'm Doing This For You. It is pretty coooool! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Nico: Hey! HEYYYY!**

**Me: What?**

**Nico: Who is this Emilio person?**

**Me: It's not Emilio-**

**Nico: *Gasp* Have you been hanging out with- with this-this **_**noob**_** instead of me?**

**Me: Not rea-**

**Nico: **_**Is he replacing me?!**_

**Me: No, and it's not a-**

**Nico: ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!**

**Me: No, Nico-**

**Nico: WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!**

**Me: Nico-**

**Nico: FINE. FIIINE. I GET IT! YOU DONT WANT ME, THAT'S JUST FINE!**

**Me: *Grabs Nico and shakes him fiercely* First off, it's Emilia. As in, feminine. Second, I love you to death. No pun intended. I couldn't get rid of you if I tried, you drama queen. **

**Nico: *Smiles sheepishly* Hehe... Whoops?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nico-**

**Nico: No one owns me!**

**Disclaimer: Shut up. I don't own Luna, Nico, or anyone else. I just own the plot. (Which is as good as it gets.****)**

**P.S: You know how some stories have Nico go to Hogwarts, and somehow he appears right when they're Sorting? Yeah, well, not in this story. It's October 22****nd****. Nico's sorting is taking a weird toll... ENJOY!**

**P.P.S: Random Reviewer, I just read your comment, and I appreciate your criticism, but I may or may not consider it. Hermione will still be smart, Ron will still make wild accusations, and Harry... will still be himself. Nevertheless, I will not (WILL NOT) get rid of Amo. 'The dog' happens plays a BIG role in the story. And by the end of the story, you'll see why. So, thanks, but no thanks. I put an OOC tag on the summary for a reason, people! If that is not good enough for you, Random Reviewer, that is just too bad. Go read a different story.**

**Sorry for the long Author's Note, I just had to let it out.**

The first thing I noticed was that the school was big.

No, screw big.

It was enormous.

_Annabeth would be so jealous right now_, I thought. My mind went silent for a moment, as it filled with bad memories. I pushed them away. _Not now, _I thought. But then I thought, _Hey! Annabeth would be soooooo jealous right now!_ I smiled to myself.

The second thing I noticed as we stood in front of Hogwarts, was the unfortunate lock on the door. _Great_, I thought. _How were we supposed to get in now_? As if she read my mind, Luna pulled out a stick. Yes, I said a stick.

"What are you going to do with a stick?" I asked curiously. She looked at me, the slightest bit of surprise on her face.

"You don't know what this is?" She asked, holding the stick up to my face. I shook my head.

"Should I?"

"Well..." Luna started, "Well, yes! I mean, I figured you were a transfer student, since you were looking for Hogwarts... and I just... just assumed you would have one..." She ended lamely. My eyes widened.

"Yes!" I said quickly, trying to wrack my brain for an excuse. "I am a transfer student, but at my old school, we didn't use... those... _things..._" I stuttered. _Really? Those _things_? Fail Nico,_ I thought to myself. Luna's eyes widened.

"Really?! So you learn non-verbal spells instead? Which makes sense, so then if you ever have a wand, it will be easier to use. And to learn at such a young age, they will have it mastered at sixteen! Genius..." She said, mumbling the last part to herself. I nodded quickly, letting her come up with the story.

"Exactly! Most people don't understand why we don't use... those," I said, pointing at her stick, "But it's just easier! And," I added, "Seeing how tightly you're holding your stick-"

"Wand," she interrupted. "It's a wand..." She said sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Wand_. Sorry. As I was saying, seeing how tightly you're holding your stick-fine, _fine_, wand," I said quickly, seeing the glare she gave me, "I'm guessing you would be almost powerless without it. Well, my school didn't want to be like that," I ended. She thought for a moment. A long moment. Then she looked up, eyes glazed over.

"We should probably go inside," she said in a weird voice. Almost dreamily. I looked at her, confused, but she ignored me and pointed her wand at the lock.

"Alohomora," she said in the same voice. The voice she used was starting to annoy me. The lock opened, and we strolled inside the castle. I looked all around. Everything was so posh. Elegant designs, beautiful tapestry... It was the scent that threw me off. I could smell an evil. A dark, nasty evil, coming from behind one of the doors. _So that's why Hecate wanted me here,_ I thought. Screw all that 'Your dad wanted you to be happy' crap. She wanted me to do her dirty work. _Well played, Hecate_, I thought. _Well played._ _What?_ She said back to me. _You didn't think I was going to let you do my dirty work _alone,_ did you?_ I could practically feel the grin on Hecate's face. I shook my head and followed Luna towards the door. With each step, the smell grew stronger. Then, she opened the door.

And I couldn't believe what I saw.

Ghosts. Hundreds of them.

I hope Hecate didn't expect me to stay too long, cause if the ghosts recognized me, serious shit was gonna go down.

**There we go. 934 words. Next chapter will be in Harry's point of view. ENJOYYYY!**


End file.
